Sonic's shine-chapter 1
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Sonic who is the new guy in the tournament, is determine to gain the respect of his fellow combatants and proved his strength, soon he find himself to face a great threat that has risen once again. With heroes and villains unite, they would have to stop the ultimate life form, Maleath, from claiming the galaxy and turning it to a place of eternal darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Kaelstrider here and yes I'm making another story, now this is a story for testing, I want to know if you guys like it so please send your feedback. I won't update this story until I got feedback, if you guys like it, I will continue it, if you guys don't like it, I'll continue this in a later time or stop writing it. Now I know I should update my other pokemon stories but I want to take a break from writing pokemon, as much as I want to continue it I know that I can't constantly keep doing pokemon stories due to I'll finish them very fast, as you know Ash's journey with Leaf is half way to the end and I don't want to do the Johto journey, it's very stressful to do a sequel, so I'm stop those stories to think of an another ending (endings for all, I hit a dead end in the Winning the pokemon league one), I know this is probably not all you all wanted but I hope you all respect my decision, I want to experiment other fictional characters. Writing fanfiction is not my job guys, it is my passion. Now with that cheesy and bored speech all out of the way, let's start with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo, Sega or whatever fictional characters in this story.**

In a galaxy filled with different planets and different worlds, people from other world unite together to compete the Super Smash tournaments, among them were the famous heroes and villains from their respective worlds, Mario, Link, Megaman, Bowser and many more you could probably guess. In the castle of the tournament, 2 heroes, Link and Mario greeted each other, not knowing that today is a special day.

"Good morning Mario!" Link said while waving his hand upon seeing the famous hero. Mario smiled and waved back, remembering that he has a match with Link later on today.

"Morning Link, where's Luigi?" Mario said while scratching his chin while looking for his brother.

"Oh his with Yoshi, they're out doing something, c'mon I'm starving already, I hope Peach and Zelda are cooking breakfast for us." Mario chuckled as he gave Link a slap on Link's shield. (which is the back)

"Link they always cook breakfast for us." Link smiled, true.

"Hey guys!" Megaman waved cheerfully with his blaster gun, quite dangerous considering his blaster is aiming the roof directly on top of him.

"Oh hey megaman, are you ready to kick Mario's ass today?" Link said while grinning, Megaman smirked back and nodded.

"Hah you wish! Pikachu and I will totally take you down!" The trio laughed as they were arguing who would win, they trio walked towards the kitchen and saw many faces they knew very well.

"Morning all!" Mario waved, the rest of the group greeted Mario warmly.

"Man it hard to believe that there are so many of us here!" Marth said while smiling, from Bowser, Wario, Waluigi to Samus, Pit, starfox and much more.

"Yeah I want to invite as many people as possible to our tournament." Mario said while smiling, he remember that master hand had gave him the task to invite and welcome heroes and villains from afar to join the super smash tournament.

"*Giggles*Looks like you already did." Princess Peach smiled sweetly while putting breakfast on the table, people in the room drooled at the sight of the marvelous food. They all were about to dig in when suddenly Luigi barged in.

"Mario!" Mario turned around and saw Luigi riding the ever so friendly Yoshi with an envelope in his hand.

"Oh hello Luigi." Luigi did a jump in the air and landed in front of Mario, he handed his brother the envelope.

"Oh what is this?" Mario said while unsealing the letter, it earned the curiousity of Mario's friends (Which is everyone).

"What is it Mario?" Megaman asked while looking at his friend curiously, his hand was holding a fork.

Mario read the letter and smiled to himself, he turned towards his friends with a HUGE grin on his face.

"His coming." Snake looked at Mario and could tell that whoever that person is, it must be someone Mario knew very well.

"A friend of yours?" Snake asked.

"A friend and a rival." Samus raised her eyebrows, they ALL are considered rivals.

"Can you be more specific?" Falco said sarcastically, Mario simply ignored Falco and looked at the entrance of the building of the tournament.

'It's about time you join the tournament my friend.' Mario thought to himself while stroking his moustache.

Meanwhile in another world...

A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog could be seen running in an incredible speed, well you could only see a blue blur but still! You know who I'm talking about.

'Man I'm excited for this tournament, it was nice that Mario invited me.' The blue hedgehog thought to himself while running, he suddenly stopped as he saw his best friend, Tails tinkering the some weird device.

"Tails!" Tails a young and a modern day Macgyver turned towards his best friend and waved his hands.

"Hi Sonic! Did you say your good byes to everyone yet?" Sonic smirked and nodded.

"Of course I did, and man Amy sure didn't want me to go." Sonic shudder slightly remembering the pink hedgehog reaction, she literally hug his to death and nuzzled him like he was some kind of stuff toy.

"Well being so far from Amy wasn't something she likes Sonic, plus I heard that the tournament has some female contenders and well..." Tails said while tapping his chin.

"Huh I didn't knew that they were chicks in the tournament, oh well they are probably taken, but I'm just there to show who is the best!" Sonic put a hand on his hips and smiled.

"Sound like you alright, you know I'll miss you Sonic." Tails gave Sonic a brotherly hug.

"Haha I'll miss you too bud." Sonic hug the young Tails, he let his friend go and smiled at him.

"How long would you be staying there?" Sonic tapped his chin while tapping his foot.

"I guess as long as I want I guess, but don't worry, if Eggman is causing trouble or you guys are in trouble, you could count on me to save your back." Sonic did his trademark thumbs up and wink.

"Don't worry Sonic, we can take care of ourselves, but Sonic, how are you going to the tournament?" Tails asked his best friend.

"Well Mario told me that someone named Rosalina would pick me up, he told me to wait right here, in front of a huge tree." Soon enough a huge spaceship appeared in the skies out of nowhere and a young beautiful woman appeared with a star wand in her hand.

*Whistle* Wow she sure knows how to make a grand entrance, cool ship." Tails looked at the ship with awe, it was so cool!

"Hello you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, my friend Mario told me to come and get you, my name is Rosalina." Rosalina gave a small bow.

"Hey no need the formalities here, just call me Sonic!" Sonic extended his hands into a handshake, Rosalina smiled and shook his hand.

"So let's get this show on the road, bye Tails, tell the others that I'll miss them!" Sonic boarded the ship and waved his friend goodbye.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails waved his hands, soon the spaceship sped of in a speed that will make Sonic jealous. Tails looked at his friend and smiled, he can't wait to hear about Sonic's adventure.

"Man this ship is nice." Sonic walked around the ship, some lumas were circling around Sonic. Sonic rubbed the head of a black luma, it closed it eyes in content and nuzzled Sonic's hand.

"Yes it is, is this your first time on a spaceship?" Rosalina asked politely, she smiled seeing the lumas circling around Sonic.

"Nah, I've been in spaceships a tons of time, though most of the time weren't pleasant." Being inside Eggman's ship... meh not the most pleasant experience.

"I heard stories about you that you saved the galaxy, is that true?" Sonic wasn't a one to brag, but its no shame to admit that you saved the galaxy.

"Yeah, it was freaky and- whoa is that it?" Sonic widened his eyes as he saw the giant majestic building, wow they took like no time to get here.

'I could tell I'll like this place.'

"Yes it is, c'mon, Mario hasn't told the others about you yet." Rosalina's ship landed and she led Sonic into the main hall of the building.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" Sonic exclaimed, the building look so beautiful!

"Glad you like it." Rosalina smiled before she stopped at the doors of the main hall.

"You ready?" Sonic nodded, it would be fun to get to know new friends. Rosalina smiled and opened the door and immediately all faces had turned towards them.

"Uh hi?" Sonic waved awkwardly, but he soon smiled when he saw the Italian plumber.

" _Mamamia_ Sonic! Long time no see!" Mario gave Sonic a handshake and a hug.

"You too Mario, man nice place you got here." Sonic looked at the people in the room, man they sure look strong.

"Ah let me introduce you to everyone, everyone this is Sonic the Hedgehog my close friend and he is the world fastest hedgehog." Sonic gave a familiar cool smirk and waved his hands.

"His the world fastest hedgehog? Don't make me laugh." Captain Falcon said while laughing, the other group also started to laugh at Sonic. Sonic blushed in embarrassment before it turned into anger.

"Mario is the person you are talking about? Hah he looks more pathetic than you Mario!" Bowser said while laughing.

"Hey don't mock me!" The group continued laughing, except a few of the guys and all the girls, they glared at the laughing group and looked at Sonic with a look of sympathy.

"All of you quiet!" Mario shouted in rage, everyone looked at Mario in shock, Mario rarely gets angry.

"Now I don't want anyone here to mock Sonic, he is a great friend and he is far more powerful you could even imagine!" Mario shouted, everyone in the room remain silent. Mario sighed and turned towards Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic, why don't I show you your room?" Sonic only nodded before he walked with Mario.

With Mario in the garden

"So I guess I wasn't liked by the majority huh." Sonic said while glancing at his Italian friend.

"Don't worry Sonic, they would soon learn to respect you, though you were the first person to be mocked and humiliated."

"Wow that was supposed to make me feel better." Sonic said sarcastically, Mario chuckled, he forgot about Sonic's attitude.

"Sonic I hope you'll stay despite what had happened." Mario said while fearing for his best friend/rival.

"You kidding? Of course I'll stay, I'm going to show those guys that I'm no laughing stock and beat them in the battlefield!" Mario smiled at Sonic attitude, now he know why is he a hero.

"Well then Sonic I guess that's why I like about you, but if you want to make friends, why don't you hang out with Peach and the girls?" Sonic widened his eyes and backed off.

"Whoa Mario I'm not here to get chicks, I'm here to fight and hone my skills." Mario chuckled and patted Sonic's back.

"I'm not telling you to flirt with them, I'm just telling you to hang out with them, they are very sweet girls and I'm sure they would grown to like you."

"Well if you put it that way, Rosalina has been very friendly with me, sure I don't see why not, I guess I came here to make friends as well." Sonic smiled at the view in front of him.

"Well this tournament is not only build for fun and games Sonic, but also to bond with people from different worlds, and increase those bonds. We never know if in the future would we need to deal with some evil threat and we might need to unite together to deal with it."

"Wow Mario, you want to form the Justice league?" Mario laughed and shook his head, they then stopped in front of a azure blue door.

"You haven't change old friend, here this will be your room Sonic." Sonic opened his room door and can see it was very spacious and fancy.

"Wow! This place beats a five star hotel!" Sonic suddenly turned around.

"Where's the training field Mario? I want to stretch my legs and get to it!" Sonic did a mid air somersault and kicked his legs in the air in a rapid motion.

"I think you should get to know other people first Sonic, let's start with princess Peach, the pretty blonde in the pink dress." Mario said while waving his fingers.

"Are you my guide or something? But I guess I could take your advice." Sonic then quickly sped off to find princess Peach.

"Mmm that blue hedgehog never stops running." Mario smiled to himself.

Sonic ran and ran, he ran and explore the place, it was so great, so grand, he came to a complete halt when he heard a female giggling, think that the girl might be princess Peach, he stopped and turned towards one of the many rooms. He then saw 2 girls, one was a blond with a pink dress and another is a brunette who wore a tiara and a purple and white dress. Upon noticing Sonic, the 2 girls smiled at Sonic.

"Oh hello Sonic." Princess Peach waved her hand, she felt kinda bad for Sonic after what happened to him.

"Oh hi! You must be princess Peach, and you are..." Sonic said while looking at Zelda.

"I'm princess Zelda, nice to meet you Sonic, I'm sorry what happened earlier, no one deserves that."

"Is okay I guess, hey I know this seems like a weird question but is Rosalina a princess too?" Sonic asked, he got a very good hunch she is one.

"Why yes she is, she is the galaxy princess, why don't you join us for tea? We don't have much to do and we would love to hear some stories from you, Mario told me that you were a very brave person that would do anything for friends." Princess Peach patted a seat next to her.

'Mario weren't kidding when he said they were friendly.' Sonic thought to himself, they seem very nice.

"He said that? Huh guess his a greater guy than I thought." Sonic sat next to the princess and lean back onto the soft sofa.

"Well I guess I can start from the beginning..." After hours and hours and hours and literally hours!(luckily he doesn't talk as fast as he can run) Sonic finally finish telling his story, he looked at Peach and Zelda and could tell that they were in awe and in shock.

"Wow Sonic you been through so much! I can't wait to see you in action." Zelda said while looking at Sonic with admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah I can't wait too, huh I didn't knew I had talk the whole day, sorry that I took your time." Sonic rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh no is okay, we enjoy your stories, you seem like a great guy Sonic, it was cruel that what the other did to you." Peach said in her ever so sweet voice.

"Well looks like I have to earn their respect, not that I mind of course, I better leave, nice talking to ya girls!" Sonic got up and waved good bye to the princess before he walked to a room from what seems like a BIG kitchen.

"Everything here is so big, where did they get the money for all of this?" Sonic suddenly sense a presence, it was calm and harmonious. He turned around and saw a huge white glove like...thing!

"Whoa who or what are you?" Sonic said while looking at Master hand, if Master hand could smile he would, but he simply just speak in a warm voice.

"I'm Master Hand, and you must be Sonic the hedgehog, I heard many stories of you from Mario, and I have to say I'm impressed."

"Hey thanks." Sonic went to the fridge and opened the door, no chili dogs but they have some cake!

"As you can see, I run this tournament." Sonic shifted his attention to Master hand.

"So you're the president or something?" Master hand nodded his hand.

"Well nice meeting ya, and yes I'll enjoy my stay and don't worry, I won't break the rules." Master hand nodded, at least Sonic knows what to do and what not to do.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your.. duties." Master hand then disappeared, Sonic looked at the now empty space and shrugged, he have seen weirder things in life. Sonic quickly finish the cake and washed his gloves, he walked around the place and soon reached a huge field, with modern day training equipment and green patches of grass, it's perfect.

'This must be the training field, might as well stretch my legs.' Sonic put his hand on his knees and stretch them. He stopped stretching and put his hands on the ground and closed his emerald eyes and feel the cold wind blow against his quills... he opened his eyes and smirk before he suddenly sped off! He ran around the field and jump from tree to tree, he was enjoying this, to be able to run so fast it is a miracle and a gift, but of course running at such a high pace would surely create noise.

"Damn who is making all that noise!" Snake cursed loudly, he sighed and got up from his bed and went to the training field and saw a blue blur speeding around the battlefield, Snake rubbed his eyes and slapped himself, all he could see was a blue blur and nothing more!

'Oh hey that guy is awake, might as well talk to him.' Sonic thought to himself when he noticed Snake, he suddenly stopped and looked at Snake, the track his been running has shoe marks all over it and the trees has been bent, thanks to Sonic of course.

"Hi ya! Why are you up so late?" Snake looked at the blue hedgehog before he looked at the field, he ran the field like it was no sweat!

"Y-you did h-how?" Sonic looked at the field that he just ran.

"Oh that? It was nothing, didn't Mario told you that I was the world fastest hedgehog?" Sonic did a cocky smirk before he looked at the older man.

"You... I can't believe that a _hedgehog_ is able to run so fast!" Snake said in a gruff voice.

"Well I take that as a compliment then, well I better go get some shut eye, night err what's your name?" Sonic looked at eye patched man.

"Snake."

"Oh ok, good night Snake!" Sonic then sped off to his room and got into his warm bed, but as soon he got into his bed, he sighed to himself and sat up, he looked at the bright moon and decided to have a late night walk, he was too excited to sleep. He walked out to the balcony and leaned against it while looking at the view, it was gorgeous.

'I'm going to like it here.' Sonic didn't realized that they was someone behind him, a tall, pretty blonde in tight night wear approached him.

"You're Sonic right?" Sonic turned back and saw a blonde looked at him.

"Yeah I am, and you are?" Sonic turned to the blonde behind him, she looks _hot_.

"I'm Samus." Samus extended her hand, Sonic shook her hand and looked at her curiously.

"Can't sleep?" Samus sighed and shook her head.

"Me too, I can't sleep because of the excitement, I can't wait to get into the battlefield!" Sonic said while grinning.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay, I look forward to fight with you." Samus smiled before she retreated back to her room, Sonic looked at Samus retreating form and smiled.

'At least the girls here were friendly.' Though he was glad that they weren't too friendly, like a certain pink hedgehog.

'Better get some sleep.' Sonic yawned and went to his room and collapsed on the bed before he shut his eyes and let sleep over take him.

 **Remember to send your feedback guys, tell me if you like it or not, of course the plot is not uncovered yet! So if you want to know the plot, you all know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and everyone is at the dining table ready to have breakfast, well everyone was there, everyone except Sonic.

" _Mamamia_ where's Sonic?" Mario said while glancing at the wall clock, everyone was at the dining room, waiting for the blue hedgehog to show up.

"He's probably still asleep, Sonic and I stay out pretty late last night." Samus said while tying her ponytail hair.

"Oh and how would you know Samus?" Princess Zelda said mischievously, Samus blushed and looked at the other direction.

"So you 2...?" Megaman said awkwardly, man that Sonic guy works fast.

"One more word tin can and I'll make sure you never walk again." Megaman shut his mouth and looked at the food in front of him.

"Well I think someone should wake him up, we don't want him to miss his breakfast." Princess Peach said while looking at Rosalina.

"Me?"

"Well you are the first person to know Sonic other than Mario, so you 2 should be close right?" Rosalina glared at Peach and sighed, man she was getting a lot of looks.

"How does this guy do it? He just came here yesterday." Snake said as he sip his coffee. Rosalina sighed and she quickly went to Sonic's room to wake him up. She stopped in front of Sonic's room and knocked the door.

"*knock*knock*knock* Sonic are you awake?" Rosalina opened Sonic's unlocked door and saw no sign of the speedy hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Rosalina looked around and sighed, she walked around his room quite a bit before she sat down on Sonic's bed.

"Comfortable?" Rosalina sat up and saw Sonic standing next to her, grinning.

"Sonic! There you are, where have you been? It's time for breakfast." Rosalina stood up and looked at Sonic.

"Oh just a morning jog, have I been jogging for that long? Sheesh." Sonic scratched the back of his neck.

"Well come to the dining room then, everyone is waiting for you."

"Ok, err I want to take a shower so..." Rosalina nodded and quickly exited the room and went straight back to the dining room. Shame that half of the food was already gone, but oh well at least they save them some pancakes.

"Where's the hedgehog?" Captain Falcon said as he swallow the pancake in one bite, how he did it is a mystery.

"He going to have a shower, he went for a morning jog." Soon enough Sonic appeared and waved a 'hello' to everyone, his red shoes were clean and shinning.

"Wow you shower fast!" Zelda said as she gave a plate of pancakes to Sonic, Sonic quickly gobble up the food, table manners weren't needed.

"Thanks that was good, so when do we start brawling?" Sonic asked, being new to all this.

"Well Master hand would decided that, you met Master hand right?" Link asked while drinking his orange juice.

"Yeah I did." Mario took a look on the schedule board, he search for Sonic's name and soon found it, and was quite surprise to find out who his opponent is.

"Well well well Sonic, looks like it would be you against me." Mario said while smirking, the people in the room looked at Sonic, he doesn't stand a chance, Mario is considered to be one of the best smashers.

"You may have beat me the last time Mario but this time it WILL be different." Sonic crossed his arms and smirked.

"I look forward to it."

"Hey why don't we all watch your match, we could see how strong Sonic is." Megaman said as he looked at Sonic.

"Oh trust me, you all will be impressed." Mario said as he leaned back. As soon they finished their breakfast, Mario and Sonic took their place on the battlefield. the field has many platforms, Sonic was studying his surroundings before he smiled, of course Mario have to choose a place where he can't utilize his speed to the best.

"Now this would be a battle between Sonic the hedgehog and Mario Jumpman Mario, are the smashers ready?" Megaman said as he charged his blaster.

"Yes." Mario took a fighting stance and a fireball could be seen glowing around his hand.

"Ready!." Sonic did rapid kicks and looked at Mario straight in the eyes.

"Man I hope Sonic can match Mario's power." Marth said to Pit, the angel nodded and looked at battlefield.

"Set!" Sonic could feel the adrenaline and the excitement down his spine.

"Go!" Megaman released a charged blast into the air.

Sonic immediately curled into a ball and rushed towards Mario in a very high speed, Mario quickly jump over Sonic and shot a fireball attack at him which Sonic easily dodge. Sonic uncurled himself and did quickly a spin attack on Mario, Mario charged the fire energy inside his hands and did a fire punch, however since Sonic used his entire body, Mario's fiery fist was over come by Sonic's spin attack, the attack cause Mario to flung back and to be hit onto the hard ground.

"Whoa did you see that!" Ness shouted as he looked at the battle.

"That Sonic guy isn't as weak as we thought." Waluigi said as he looked at Sonic who stood a good distance from Mario, Sonic taunted Mario by wagging his fingers.

"Tch tch tch." Sonic shook his head while closing his eyes.

"His an asshole too." Captain Falcon said while sweatdropping.

Mario looked at Sonic with a grumble and quickly did a spinning attack, Sonic met Mario with his own spinning attack, the 2 were like tops, clashing at each other, but Mario's body then was covered by a huge fire, he was like a blazing top that can destroy anything. Sonic's skin was burned by it causing him flinch in pain, he stopped spinning and Mario's spinning attack finally hit Sonic, not only that but Mario ended it with a fire punch causing Sonic to be skidded of the platform.

"Their pretty even." Luigi said as he is cheering for his brother.

"50 bucks that Mario would win." Bowser said to Falco.

"100 bucks Sonic would win." The anthropomorphic bird said as he observed the battle.

"Deal." Bowser smirked, thinking that his archenemy have this one in the bag.

'That Sonic guy better win!" Falco as he looked at Sonic intently.

Meanwhile back in the battlefield, Sonic managed to not fall and got a hold on the ledge of the platform.

'Enough stalling, time to shine!' Sonic thought to himself as he closed his eyes, using his wild instincts to predict Mario's attack, which he did, and as Sonic guessed it, Mario used his famous fireball attack.

"Sonic!" Rosalina shouted in worry, she covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment when she saw the look of her friends were giving her.

Sonic waited the fireball to get close to him and just before it did, Sonic opened his emerald eyes and did back flip and landed on the platform without wobbling, Sonic faced Mario and rushed towards Mario in a high speed and jumped onto the air to do a barrage rapid kicks on Mario, each kick were equivalent to the kick of a horse. Mario who was caught off guard the kick and was sent flying out of the platform. However Mario managed to use his cape to slow his fall and did a power jump to land on the platform, he then rushed towards Sonic with his large hammer in his hands. Sonic widened his eyes and quickly did a backflip over Mario.

'I wish I have Caliburn with me, maybe then I can match Mario's weapon. Hmm I wonder how's Merlina, I hope she's ok, maybe I should visit her after the tournament-' Sonic thoughts were interrupted by Mario smashing the hammer on the ground which cause a huge shockwave that cracked the platform and made Sonic to lose his footing.

'Sonic you should focus here!' Sonic shook his head and then leaped in the air and turned into a ball before he charged at Mario, Mario readied his hammer and was about to smash Sonic like a baseball when Sonic suddenly change his attack into a homing attack which cause Mario to be hit from the side. Sonic then show no mercy by grabbing Mario and channel his speed to leap high into the air and curled into a ball and smashed Mario hard to the ground while spinning. Sonic then jump off Mario who was standing up weakly, Mario's fist was covered by red searing flames and his eyes were glowing red as well.

'Well this is new.' Sonic was very uneasy with Mario's eyes, it was like Ifrit all over again, they looked so demonic yet he knew that Mario is his friend. Mario was covered by a red aura and rushed towards Sonic with a sadistic grin as the flames surrounded him in a vortex like way. Sonic channel his own aura and a blue shiled like energy surrounded him as well, he ran towards Mario with blazing speeds, and the 2 collided, Sonic was like the essence of wind while Mario was like the essence of fire, with both of them collided, the wind blew out the fire. Megaman helmet blocked off the smoke and he waited for the smoke to clear. As soon as the smoke cleared, Megaman saw Sonic standing next to Mario's unconscious body while panting heavily.

"Mario Jumpman Mario is unable to battle, Sonic the hedgehog wins!" Sonic smiled tiredly and looked at Mario unconscious body. Suddenly Mario was covered by a veil of light and his wounds were instantly healed, it was the work Master hand of course. Mario slowly stood up and looked at Sonic with his eyes returning to normal.

'Sonic has no doubt grown in power, when did he learn to control aura? Only lucario can do that, and he only taught Link, Ness, Luigi and I.'

"Sonic you definitely have grown in power." Sonic smirked and help Mario up.

"Heh you too, that hammer of yours sure is scary. Especially when you were covered by that flaming aura" Mario laughed and his fist was in flames again. The duo looked at the crowd and could see their astonished faces. They couldn't believe a hedgehog like Sonic defeated a Italian plumber- I mean a hero who saved the mushroom Kingdom and saved the galaxy. Sonic and Mario exited the battlefield, Sonic had a look of pride onto his face, he was able to beat Mario now, now they are even. As soon as Sonic was out of the arena, smashers surrounded him.

"Wow Sonic you were awesome! You beat Mario!" Toon Link said as he shook Sonic's arm, Sonic smiled at the him.

"Uh thanks kid."

"Wow to be able to out match Mario like that was amazing!" Link said as he looked at Sonic with his sword sheath behind his back.

"I just got lucky, my lack of long range attacks really puts me in a disadvantage." Then again, he has super speed, and he could hit the target faster than a bullet ever will.

"Yeah but you managed to hold your ground." Megaman looked at Sonic, he hoped that he could have a fight with him, something tells him that Sonic was WAY more powerful than this.

"Well guys I would love to stay here and chat but I'm beat." Sonic waved good bye to the smashers and walked off to his room to collapse on the bed, the injury Mario gave him were still there, funny that Master hand heals Mario but not him.

'That battle I had with Mario wasn't exactly easy...Mario was going easy on me, probably want to see how good I am. Plus I have been quite rusty lately, glad that the emeralds gave me new abilities.'

'Maybe I should go train, hmm I wonder what else does this place has to offer.' Sonic stood up again, wincing in pain as he forgotten the injuries was still there.

'I'm sure that there is a healing room somewhere around here.' Sonic slowly walked downstairs, ironic since he is the world fastest hedgehog. As he reached to ground floor he saw a blue jackal who is wearing a black mask with red eyes meditating with both of its legs crossed with his hands on its lap respectively.

'Guess some people likes to meditate.' Sonic walked pass lucario and went to the left hallway, not wanting to interrupt lucario's meditation Sonic decided to find the healing room himself.

'Where oh where is it?' Sonic sighed as he looked around, that's when he saw a green dinosaur reading novel on a couch.

'Well maybe he can help.' Sonic went towards the green dino and raised his hand.

"Hi there! I'm Sonic!" Yoshi lowered the book down and looked at a injured Sonic.

"Hello I'm Yoshi, are you alright?" Sonic waved it off.

"Me? I'm good, but do you know where is the healing room or first aid room or whatever you call it." Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah it is just down this hall to your left, then walked straight down and turn right before you reached a large room, there you turn left and you should see the room. We smashers call it the Doctor Mario's room."

"Doctor Mario's room?"

"Yeah Mario is a doctor too."

'Really huh guess his a man with many traits.'

"Thanks Yoshi." Sonic put his hands behind his quills.

"Your welcome." Sonic waved him goodbye and went to the 'Doctor Mario's room'. He looked at the door and shrugged as he knocked on the door.

"Mario! Is me Sonic!" Receiving no response, Sonic waited, and waited, and waited.

"Where the heck his that plumber?" Sonic tapped his foot quickly and all you can see is a red blur, he sighed and walked off, his wounds will eventually heal anyway. Sonic decided to walk around the place, he went into a room and saw Snake, captain Falcon, Wario and all the other group of guys playing poker, with Waluigi winning the most of it. He then saw pikachu and jigglypuff playing with each other with a flower in pikachu's mouth.

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw Zelda walking with her hands behind her back.

"Oh hi Zelda." Sonic waved a hello to her.

"I saw your match, you were awesome by the way!" Zelda said while walking with Sonic.

"Thanks! I can see why Mario is a top smasher." Sonic rubbed his sore back.

"You alright?" Zelda led Sonic down as he sat on a couch.

"Yeah I'm fine my wounds will heal anyway." Zelda nodded as she looked at him.

"Hey a quick question?" Zelda nodded.

"Yes?"

"Are we allowed to go outside of the building? Cause I saw this huge forest section not far from here when I arrived here." Zelda blinked her eyes and smiled.

"Of course we are, just make sure to come back before dark, the forest are dangerous at night." Zelda smiled warmly.

"Ah don't worry, I'm used to being out at night and sleep next to the trees."

"Really? You don't get cold? You're not scared?"

"Nah I'm used to it, besides the forest is my home, there's nothing to be scared about it. I'm been thinking of having camping trip! You know just around here, I saw the woods here and they looked so different from my world, they look so more magical and yet more mysterious. The leaves are all different in colour and the ground were all covered by leaves, kinda reminds me of Autumn." Autumn, Sonic's second favourite season, his favourite has always been Spring.

"A camping trip?" Zelda don't really like the idea of camping but it does sound fun.

"Yeah you know see the wonder of nature and all, won't you like it? I mean being stuck inside a building isn't really fun. It gets boring and I know that we all can play games but personally I prefer the outdoors." Sonic looked out the window and eyes the luscious forest.

"True..." Zelda leaned back and sighed, earning the attention of Sonic.

"Oh I wish I can be like you Sonic, all wild and free. Being a ruler doesn't really give you that much freedom, I love my people and my land but it tends to get stressful."

"I know how you feel, my friend Blaze the cat is also a princess like you...I wonder how is she now."

"From your adventures you sure have a lot of friends Sonic, I wish I have that much friends." Zelda sighed and look at her hands.

"You don't have that much friends? How about the girls here? I bet they are a lot of them." Zelda rolled her eyes, Sonic is probably thinking on how to hot on the girls.

"Yeah they are my friends but other than Peach, Samus, Rosalina and Palutena there is no one that are close to me." Sonic had no idea half of the people she mention but decided to go with it, comforting girls was kind of Sonic's thing. After all, Sonic has met and has been friends with enough girls to know how to comfort one.

"Hey Zelda don't worry, you have a friend next to ya, if you need someone talk to I'm all ears." Sonic said with his trademark grin.

"Thanks Sonic, you are such a nice hedgehog."

"Aww stop it Zelda you're making me blush." Zelds giggled and she stood up.

"I'm sorry but I promise to play tennis with the girls, why don't you come?"

"With all the hot chicks? Well... no is okay." Zelda raised her eyebrow, usually guys would be dying to say yes, especially when they are wearing their revealing sports attires.

"Why?" Zelda said in a teasing tone.

"Cause I made an appointment." Sonic started to walk off.

"With who?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Nature." Sonic then ran towards the forest in a blink of an eye.

Sonic ran out of the tournament building and into the woods, he was glad that he was allowed to go out, he felt the cold and fresh air of the forest onto his skin. He ran into the woods and found a nice spot to lay down. Sonic then let gravity do his job by falling backwards, the leaves covered some parts of his body as he stare at the sky with his hands behind his quills, the sunlight was warm and the sweet forest air was fresh.

"Ah this is the life!" Sonic whispered to himself as he close he eyes, it's so peaceful and quiet, nothing could ruin the it now, so calm, so serene, so-

"Huh?"-unsettling? Sonic suddenly sat up and looked at the deeper part of the forest, it was very dark and eerie, a complete opposite of what he is feeling right now.

"I swear I sense someone walking by just now." Sonic took a fighting stance and looked around him, his hands were packed with the speed of a bullet, and can instantly kill anything or anyone, just that he chose not to.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Sonic shouted, nothing, absolutely nothing, maybe the woods is too quiet, no birds chirping, no sound of water running, nothing but the feeling of the howling wind blow against his skin.

'Hmm I guess I should head back, something tells this can't be good' Sonic then ran back to the building, but not before looking back at the dark part of the woods, the bad feeling in his stomach is getting more heavier. Being an experience adventurer he is, that usual tells him that trouble is around the corner. He quickly ran back to the Smasher HQ in just seconds.

'Well at least I'm back, maybe I should tell Mario about this, he usually spends his time playing basketball, maybe he is at the basketball court' Sonic ran around the place until he found the basketball court, there he saw Link, Mario, Luigi, Ness, Marth, Donkey Kong, starfox and Pit were playing basketball with Luigi holding the ball. Sonic crossed his arms and leaned into the wall, that's when Mario suddenly noticed a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! Why don't you join us?" Mario said in his Italian accent as he waved to the blue hedgehog.

"Well I'll be too fast for all of you, that won't be fair." Sonic said while smirking.

"Well try not to run so fast, we play bastketball without using our powers." Pit rolled his eyes and stopped chasing Luigi.

"Yeah like that time you did a super jump to do a dunk dive, or that time you did a spin attack to scare Ness off, and how could I forget the time where you covered your body with flames huh?" Pit said while giving Mario the look, Mario chuckled nervously and looked back at the blue hedgehog who just shook his head.

"Nah is okay, though Mario can I talk with you for a sec?" Mario nodded, the look on Sonic's face was serious, something which he only saw thrice. He walked next to Sonic and the 2 friends walked to the garden where they saw Charizard is talking with squirtle. Sonic and Mario leaned against the railings of the garden and looked at the beautiful view of the forest. Mario having enough with the silence asked Sonic what is the problem.

"What is it friend?" Sonic crossed his arms and looked at the woods, being so protective about nature and immerse with it has increase Sonic's natural instinct by tenfold.

"I don't like this Mario, don't get me wrong this place is great and awesome but those woods I went to just now, isn't." Mario stroke his moustache and looked at the direction Sonic is looking at, ah the Tyranic forest, so beautiful yet so mysterious.

"What's wrong with that forest? What are you talking about?" Sonic sighed, how is going to explain it to Mario.

"It's hard to explain Mario but I don't like those woods, they have this evil presence and I don't like it, call me crazy Mario but you know I'm right, right?" Mario put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic I think you are overthinking, those forest are safe, sure it looks creepy when you go at night but it's safe I personally checked it myself, besides you just came here yesterday and here you talking about evil presence and bad feelings, why don't you relax and have fun, there's nothing to be worried about." Sonic looked at Mario and smiled slightly, maybe he did overthink too much, what does he know about the forest about here?

"Oh alright Mario, I guess you're right, I guess fighting with Eggman and saving world so many times has make me on the edge, c'mon I race ya to the basketball court! Last one there treats the winner chili dogs!" Sonic gave Mario a cocky smirk and ran to the court leaving dust behind for Mario to eat.

"Oh no you don't Sonic!" Mario then chase after Sonic with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic sat on his bed as he looked at some pictures of his friends, reminiscing the memories of the past, already in only 2 days he miss his friends. Night time was always a time where Sonic gets reflective, despite his rather 'impulsive' behaviour. (Hey! I heard that!) Even though he doesn't show much, he still cares for his friends and misses them. As he looked at the pictures, he suddenly remembered something, something which happened during the fight with Mario.

'That's right, I was wondering how's Merlina and the rest is doing.' Sonic couldn't help but to feel sorry for the female wizard and wondered what is she doing and where is she now.

'How did I even ended up at King Arthur's world anyway?' Sonic began to think, HARD. What was he doing before he was teleported there?

'I was eating chilly dogs alone in my room while listening to a song and I was reading some kind of book-.' Wait book, Sonic widened his eyes, how could he be so stupid, he smacked his hand on his forehead and went to his backpack to dig out his book, a story book to be exact.

'I was reading this! Tails said he found it when he went exploring, but the pages are blanked.' As Sonic looked at the book cover page, he noticed a figure wearing a purple hood with a staff in the figure's hand.

"That's weird, that wasn't here before." Before Sonic could further speculate, he heard a knock on his room door. Sonic placed the book down and went to the door and found a yellow round ball with arms and legs, with a smile on his face looking at him, the first impression Sonic had with it was-

"Who or what are you?" The yellow figure smiled and extended his hand.

"Hi my name is pac-man and I was sent here by Mario." Sonic smiled and shook his hand.

"So I guess you pack a punch?" Pac man laughed and waved his hand off.

"You could say that, by the way I saw the battle you had with Mario that that day, very impressive, I was only able to counter his fireball attacks with my fire hydrants."

"You could summon a fire hydrant? Are you a fireman?" Pac-man shook his head.

"Nah I get rid of ghost that threaten my world." Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"So you are a ghostbuster? Man that sounds cool."

"You could say that, but I found them annoying. I can't even enjoy a simple lunch break."

"Let me guess some maniac wanted to take over your world?" Pac man looked at Sonic and nodded.

"Same old same old."

"Sheesh either the villains has nothing to do other than taking over the world or they run out of ideas." Pac man smiled and stopped in front of a huge door with a BIG red 'M' on it.

"We're here." Sonic looked at the door in front of him, how original a big M. (Typical Mario)

"I noticed, say why did Mario call me here anyway?" Pac-man shrugged and opened the door for Sonic, revealing Mario sitting in an armchair with his cap on the table.

"Ah Sonic you are here, _molto bene_." Mario turned 180 degrees from his armchair with his hands together while speaking in a deep tone.

"Mario I understand alien speech, robot speech, chao speech but I don't understand Italian speech." (No offense to Italians) Sonic effectively killed the scene as Mario sighed. Pac man looked between the 2 and shrugged and left the room to do his duties leaving the 2 heroes alone.

"Never mind that Sonic, sorry to call you here but there is a very important matter we have to discuss, please sit." Sonic sat on the chair and looked at Mario with his legs dangling on the other, pictures of him and Peach standing close together with bright smiles/blushes on their face were on his desk.

"Sonic you remember a few days ago that you told me about the forest?" Sonic's once bored expression turned into a serious one upon hearing it.

"What about it?" Mario leaned back onto his chair in a serious manner with his 2 hands together.

"Today I went to the deep part of the forest and noticed that the section of the dark part of the forest is- dying." Sonic raised his eyebrow in a curious manner.

"Huh! What do you mean by dying?"

"I mean they all are withering, dead as if life inside them has been completely sucked out!" Mario said in a slight panic.

"Whoa there, then this is some serious stuff we're dealing here, I knew it! I knew that the forest was evil in some way." Sonic stood up and clenched his fist.

"Sonic." Sonic looked up to see Mario stern gaze.

"We have to do something about it, the darkness of the forest is... spreading."

"Spreading!?" Mario nodded as he stood up with his 2 hands behind his back and looked at the forest from the room's window.

"Yes, I fear the worst Sonic, we can't let the spreading continue, I don't what it is, what cause it or who is responsible for it, but what I do know is that we have to stop it, one way or another."

"Well said Mario...does anyone else know?" Sonic said with his hand on his hips.

"No just us and I wanted to keep it that way, the less people know about this the better, I don't want to cause panic." Sonic shook his head and walked closer to Mario.

"Mario sooner or later we have to tell them, plus I'm sure anyone would have noticed a part of the forest turning dead AND master hand must know about this, if he finds out that we are hiding this from him we could be in trouble." Mario looked at Sonic and sighed.

"I guess you're right, I just hope that we can stop this. Sonic during my times as a hero, I seen many things, and I know you seen even more things, but a spreading... this is the first." Sonic nodded and looked at the forest.

"Don't worry we'll solve this, I'm sure someone in the tournament knows magic, maybe he or she can you know, identify what the heck we are dealing with Or maybe the 'plague' is not cause by magic, maybe it could be a disease." Mario turned around and nodded, Peachy- I mean princess Peach knows magic, after all she was the one who reverse the black magic that Bowser did to her kingdom, she is a white mage. (Prpos to her) Zelda also knows magic as well, along with many other people... yes they will be fine.

"You're right Sonic, I just *sigh*... Sonic I admit that you have been through more dangerous and weirder adventures than me, so do you have at least some kind of idea what we are dealing with?"

"I can't say, but what I CAN say is that we must focus on the task at hand, like for the first task, get some sleep man, if we are gonna tell everyone about a spreading plague that kills living things we need to get some rest, and then focus on finding the cure? And if it comes to the worst, destroy the infected part of the forest, though I hope that we won't have to do the last option though."

"Hmm I hope we won't have to do the last option too, I've grown rather attached to the place. Right then, sleep is never for the weak. I'll see you tomorrow Sonic, good night." Sonic nodded and exited the room while entering his own, as he closed his room door shut, he began to wonder.

'I knew something was up with that forest, but what could it be? A plague? A disease? Maybe Tails can give me some insight in to this.' Sonic went to his backpack took out the TCD (Tails's Communication Device) and called Tails.

 _*Cue Badass ringtone*_

"Huh Tails here who the heck is this?" A sleepy voice said half consciously.

"It's me Tails, Sonic."

"Sonic!? Oh hi Sonic, why are you calling so late at night?"

"Tails? Who's *yawn* calling you." Sonic smirked as he heard a female voice that he knew too well.

"Hey who's that Tails? You got lucky just now? Man and I'm older than you, lucky fox."

"SONIC! It's n-nothing like that, I'm just sleeping with Cream that's all! NOTHING ELSE!" If Sonic could see both Tails and Cream now, he probably see the blushes on their face.

"Whatever you say Tails, whatever you say, listen Tails I need you to do a favor for me, I know it's late at night and considering what you 2 did just now I know you 2 are _very_ tired but this is really important." Oh yes, Sonic is enjoying this.

'Blackmail material.' Sonic inwardly cheered.

"Sonic is nothing like that! You- *sigh* what?!" Tails said in frustration.

"Do you remember that green ooze thing that we took from eggman a few days before I left the gang? You know I took out his robot by kicking one of them into a whole bunch of them and instantly destroying them."

"What? You mean the one that test the chemical, magical properties and compounds of soil?"

"Yeah yeah that, can you send me the vial to me? It's an emergency."

"Don't know why you can't wait until morning but yeah let me go get that." Tails said while grumbling, he was enjoying his sleep with Cream's head on his chest.

"Wait! Can you pass the phone to Cream?"

"Why!?" Tails was already twitching his eyes at this point.

"You know I just want to chat with her, now go get that vial!" Sonic heard Tails grumble again before he heard a familiar shy voice.

"H-hi Mr Sonic."

"So you 2 did it huh... how old are you again Cream?"

"It's nothing like that Mr Sonic! I was just sleeping with Tails that's all! Tails was at my house watching over me since my mom was out for the week, and I don't want Tails to sleep on the couch, so I slept with him, I mean he slept with me! I mean-" Cream said in a very fast manner.

"I know Cream, I know, I was just joking, so you told him yet?" A hint of hopefulness was in Sonic's voice.

"No, not yet." Sonic could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Aww, hey cheer up Cream, I know that Tails is head-over-heels for you, you are a beautiful and kind girl Cream, any guy would want that. Tell him how you feel okay?" Sonic said in a soft and brotherly tone.

"O-kay." If Sonic was there right now he would probably pat Cream's head and give her a comforting hug.

"Sonic I found it!" A voice shouted through the phone.

"Sheesh you don't have to yell that loud!"

"Sorry, say Sonic, why do you want it anyway?"

"For reasons and don't worry, I'm not in trouble."

'Not yet anyway.' Sonic thought to himself.

"You just make sure Eggman don't cause havoc anymore okay? If anything happens get shadow or knuckles or the others alright I don't want to be the hero all the time you know." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Don't worry we got things covered here, since you won't tell me what you need it for and I doubt you will tell me anyway, send me the code for transporting." Sonic took a small teleporter machine from his backpack that Tails invented and placed on the table, he activated the thingy ma jig and read the code.

"CD36910" The sound of Tails punching the buttons could be heard.

"Alright done! You should have it by now!" Soon enough a Sonic saw a light coming out from the teleporter machine and a green vial was inside it.

"Thanks a lot Tails! Good night! And er you 2 have fun _beeeeep-_ " Sonic nodded to himself before he placed the TCD into his bag and glanced at the green vial.

'What are we dealing with here? I never had this bad feeling before, well never THIS bad before... what does it mean?' Sonic have fought demons, a god, some time eating monster and foil evil plots that threaten his world, he never ever had a sickening feeling on his stomach before but now... Sonic shook his thoughts and sat on his bed with his one leg dangling on another, as his eyes stare at the ceiling above him, he suddenly remembered the book that he was reading. He sat back up and took the book before he examined the cover page, the figure with the hood was obviously Merlina, she looked rather sad though.

"Ah better get some sleep, who knows what we have to deal with tomorrow." Sonic tossed the book to one side and laid on his bed and soon he fell asleep.

...

...

"Wake up!" Sonic sprang up like a hedgehog and looked around him, he sighed and scratched the back of his head when he saw no one.

"Who the heck screamed?" Sonic got off the bed and put his shoes until his eyes spotted a certain green vial.

"Ah! That's right, Mario and I are going to tell the other smashers about the 'plague'." Sonic took the green vial and put it inside his sling bag, a gold ring can be seen in the bag. Knuckles were pretty much adamant about taking his power ring for 'reasons', Sonic didn't want to argue with him so he took it. Sonic opened his room door and heard another room door being shut.

"Oh hi Sonic." Sonic turned and saw the hero of time with his blade sheath behind his back.

"Morning Link." The 2 then started to walk together and started chatting, as the reached the park Sonic saw 2 people who resembled each other extremely well, except one was a guy another was a girl. Blue tunics, crowns and swords everything screamed that they are from the medieval era.

"Hey are those 2 twins?" Sonic pointed to them suddenly, Link blinked and looked at the 2 who were chatting each other and poking each other's forehead while laughing and giggling.

"Oh no they aren't, but they are related. That guy is called Marth, the exiled prince of Altea. While the girl is called Lucina, Lucina is Marth's descendant." Sonic widened his eyes, that guy before him looked like he was the same age at the girl!

"How?!"

"Time travel."

"Ah that makes sense."

"Yeah especially coming from the hero of time." Link blushed as he recognized the voice, he turned around and saw Zelda smiling at the 2.

"Hey Zelda." Sonic gave a waved.

"Hey Sonic, Mario said that he has an important announcement to make and want us to gather there."

"Huh? Really? Well then guess we better make haste." Link said to Sonic who was staring at the ground motionlessly.

"Sonic?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"You okay? You zoned out." Zelda said with her hands together worriedly.

"Nah I'm fine, c'mon let's go."

"Well let's call Marth and Lucina first. MARTH! LUCINA!" The blue haired swordsman and woman turned and saw Zelda waving at them, ushering them to go over.

"My pardons Zelda, but what seems to be the matter?" Sonic looked at Marth who's blue eyes showed his personality, calm and collected. Sonic then noticed their blades on their hips, something about those blades makes them seem unstoppable.

'Probably some enchanted blades or something like Link's.' Noticing Link's sword sheath behind his back.

"Mario has held an important meeting for all smashers, we should go." Marth nodded and the group walked towards the dining room where everyone was there sitting, playing game or chatting. As soon as Mario saw Sonic, he nodded to himself, this ought to be interesting.

"Attention-a-everyone, I gathered you all today is to deal with a important matter." Mario's blue eyes seem to sparkle as he said that, Master hand was sitting from afar as Mario said there is something important he needs to discuss.

"What is it?" Pit said as Palutena sat next to him, leaning on him closely.

"Sonic please take over." Sonic was surprised but decided to go with the flow.

"I know I just came here a few days ago, but hear me out. That day I went to the forest, to the uh what's the forest called again?" Sonic looked at anyone helping him to find the right words.

"Tyranic forest." Ness whispered to him, Sonic mouth a 'thank you.'

"The Tyranic forest yes, that's right." Sonic shouted, Mario face palmed and buried his face in his gloved hands.

'Mamamia, this is a bad idea.'

"I went there to chill but felt a strange and ominous feeling, so I went back and told Mario."

"So I decided to take a look of the forest yesterday and found out that the dark part of the forest is dying." Mario said and noticed that everyone had question marks on their heads.

"Define 'dying'." Meta knight asked calmly.

"As if life inside them has been sucked out, dead, no life." Mario eyed meta knight. A few gasp and a few 'huh?' was filling the room right now.

"Mario, tell them." Sonic whispered, Mario looked at Sonic and sighed, knowing that he can't back out from this one."

"The darkness of the forest, it's... spreading."

"What!?" (Samus)

"Impossible!" (King dedede)

"You serious!?" (Captain Falcon)

"Oh my god! Mamamia I need to call Daisy and say my last words to her!" (Luigi)

"There has to be a solution to it." (Mewtwo)

"Everyone silence!" Everyone turned to master hand who floated towards Mario.

"Mario are you sure this is true?"

"Yes Master hand, I went there and saw it with my very own eyes, there is-a-without a doubt."

"Damn well what do we do!?" Bowser said as he looked at Master hand.

"We remain calm and find a solution to it."

"Actually." Everyone turned to Sonic who pulled out a green vial from his bag.

"I have this green vial that can test the compounds, element or what not on the dark part of the forest's soil. My friend Tails said that it identify what kind of plague we are dealing here be it to be biological, chemical or magical we will get to the bottom of it." Sonic gave the vial to master hand who looked at Sonic and nodded his head- hand.

"Most interesting, alright then everyone. Let's go see what is this plague about." Everyone inwardly cheer that they'll be able to go out of the mansion, it felt like they were going on a school trip, even mewtwo was secretly happy that all of them was about to go out, because this was the first time that everyone gets to go out of the mansion together.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to Mario.

"Yes?"

"If we run into some creature, do you think we should kill it?" Sonic frowned and looked at Mario, as the smashers left one by one.

"I don't know Mario, I doubt we will run into creatures, if what you say is true then I highly doubt they will be creatures alive, and if they are... who knows, maybe they are mutated and are mutated to kill us. No one knows for sure until we met them head on. Just keep your guard up Mario." Mario nodded and the 2 friends walked towards the Tyrannic forest.

As the smashers finally stood together in front of the forest, Master hand turned to Pit.

"Pit maybe you should scout ahead, report back to us when you found something." Master hand said to the angel, Pit nodded and had his bow ready in his hand.

"Right away."

"Be careful Pit!" Palutena said worriedly, Pit nodded and flew off towards the forest.

'I'm not letting that kid to go alone.' Sonic could easily keep up with him.

"I should go with him." As soon as Sonic said that, he ran towards the direction Pit flew.

"Sonic wait! *Sigh* That hedgehog." Mario said as he looked at Master hand.

"Leave him be, Sonic could catch up with Pit. Those 2 should be okay." Mario nodded and continued to walk.

"This place give me the creeps." Captain Falcon said as he eyed the forest.

"Aww big tough guy like you scared of the forest?" Link said with a smirk, Captain Falcon glared at Link before looking around again, everything seemed to be normal.

"Hey is that the part of the forest you were talking about Mario?" Megaman said as he looked at the blackish ground, the land around it is dead.

"Yes it is." Mario knelt down, Master hand handed the vial to Mario.

"Wait where's the hedgehog and the angel?" Bowser said as he looked around.

"Hey you're right, Sonic! Pit!" Fox shouted, he looked around him and the forest floor, no tracks, it means Sonic didn't pass by here.

"Where are they?" Marth looked around and saw nothing, where did they go?

 **I have one complain in super smash brothers, Sonic's movesets, I mean man could they at least take his moves from Sonic battles? The Sonic wave! The bomb he gets to throw or even the ring man, used the ring as a freaking weapon or a recovery move!? Or at least make Sonic a lot more flexible/agile and instead of curling into a ball the whole time, add the light speed dash would be cool too! Or at least have his axe kick attack! maybe changed his forward aeriel tilt into something more cool? Like moves that is instead of headbutt?! Use his legs more man, it's not like he skipped leg day! I mean his legs are his greatest weapon! Seriously I know that Sonic is Sega's but Nintendo at least make him have more flashy/agile movesets, *sigh* sorry just that he just you know, it's not that he sucks in smash brothers, in fact if you know how to use him right his combo moves are awesome, just that well, they should make him have more moves from Sonic Battle Network, okay I admit I seen a lot of Sonic vs Mario, Sonic vs Goku videos and man did they make Sonic fight like a pro, instead of 2 punches and one kick.**


End file.
